Make You Feel Wanted
by cabbageoriley
Summary: Songfic -"Wanted" by Hunter Hayes, Stiles and Derek slowdance, Stiles has a bad day. "Dance with me." Stiles chokes on the cake in his mouth. He forces himself to swallow it, and with wide eyes he looks back up at Derek. "What!"


It's a small wedding. Not many people can be invited when one third of the town wants to kill another third, and the last third is completely oblivious to what is going on. There's a big enough of a feud going on between the people who were invited. The groom's side of the church is entirely filled with the Hale pack, Dr. Deaton, and one very important, oblivious member of the community- Sheriff Stilinski.

The bride's side, on the other hand, is full of hunters- well, one hunter. It's pretty bad when the only member of your family that shows up to your wedding is your father. Chris Argent has opened up slightly to the idea of "good werewolves", but he is still sitting there with a scowl on his face.

Stiles has an expression on his face that rivals Mr. Argent's. He's having a bad day a bad week actually, and it just keeps getting worse. It feels like he is stuck on a roller coaster and can't get off. He's going through loops and corkscrews and the safety belt is slipping- forcing him to hold on for dear life. When he's in the valleys, it feels like he's drowning in mud, and when he's up on the hills, there are birds crapping in his face. No one can even hear him screaming that he wants to get off because the wind is carrying his voice away. The metal monster won't stop; it keeps going and going. And, please, just make it STOP!

First, werewolves. Freaking werewolves- everywhere! How has his life turned into a supernatural horror movie? But, that's been going on for long enough that he's starting to get used to it.

Being best man isn't that important, but it hurt because Scott didn't even think about it. Stiles was on a trip with his dad, and, when he got back, Isaac was the best man. Scott didn't even realize Stiles deserved to have that honor. He said that he didn't want Stiles to worry about all the details of the wedding, but that was just an excuse when he saw how upset Stiles was. Then, he offered to switch and make Stiles the best man, but there's no way Stiles would do that to Isaac.

Then, he didn't even get invited to the bachelor party. Derek, yeah Derek Hale of all people, was the one who noticed he wasn't there and asked Scott about it. They came and picked Stiles up and Scott apologized over and over again. He went with them, but it all felt so awkward. That didn't stop him from having a good time though. He got soooo drunk. He was still drinking when Derek came over and took the glass away.

He remembers trying to get it back, but then he must have blacked out because he has no memory of getting home. Somebody got him to his room, though. He woke up the next morning having been laid down so he wouldn't choke to death. There was a glass of water and Tylenol on the table by his bed. Whoever got him home must have stayed a while, too, because there was a book lying on his desk that hadn't been there before. That's not creepy at all…

Then, this morning, the tux shop sent over the wrong suit. Seriously, they took his measurements and still didn't believe he was as tall as he actually is. (Or maybe Jackson just forgot to place the order for the right one.) The tux is so short and tight that he looks like Pee-wee Herman. It's too late to get another one sent over so he has to wear it for the whole wedding. He looks like an idiot.

And, to make matters worse, everyone else has a date for the wedding. Well, except Derek, but that's not a surprise. All the bridesmaids and groomsmen are paired up except for him. So, he gets to walk back down the aisle between the flower girl and the ring bearer. He looks like an i-d-i-o-t.

The number of attendants who were to sit at the head table at the reception slipped Lydia's mind, so the table is one chair short. Allison sheepishly tells Stiles that he has to sit somewhere else. So, he ends up sitting with his dad. He pushes his food around his plate, but doesn't feel like eating. The Sheriff worriedly stares at him the whole time, and it's driving Stiles nuts.

Finally, the other tux arrives, and he runs to the bathroom to change. He's gone for quite a while. Maybe he cries- cries for the changes in his friendships, for lying to his father, for never feeling wanted or appreciated, for everything-, maybe he doesn't; no one comes to check on him to find out.

He's sitting at the table again when he sees Derek stalking over.

"Dance with me."

Stiles chokes on the cake in his mouth. He forces himself to swallow it, and with wide eyes he looks back up at Derek. "What?!"

"Dance with me." Stiles looks over at his dad who is as confused as he is. "I'm asking nicely; don't make me threaten to rip your throat out because I will."

The Sheriff tenses, and Stiles turns to him and waves his arms around. "He's joking!" He turns back to Derek. "You're joking, right?"

"I'm serious about the offer." The Alpha holds out his hand. "Come on, you'll miss the song."

Stiles reluctantly takes his hand and follows him to the dance floor. "What are you doing?" he asks as Derek pulls him close.

"Shh, just listen."

The music starts, and Stiles doesn't immediately recognize the song. It's not the normal genre he listens to, but he guesses it's kinda nice for a slow song.

Derek presses his face close to Stiles' and begins to whisper the lyrics into his ear, changing them as necessary. "You know I'd fall apart without you. I don't know how you do what you do, 'cause everything that don't make sense about me- makes sense when I'm with you."

Stiles tenses a bit because this is so weird. Derek's breath is on his cheek and it tickles. His stomach clinches, and it feels like there are literally butterflies inside it.

"You gotta know you're wanted, too. I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted. I wanna call you mine; wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it. Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted. Anyone can tell you you're pretty, and you get that all the time, I know you do."

Derek softly brushes his lips against Stiles' cheek, and Stiles gasps. He nervously and shyly places his forehead on Derek's shoulder. "Derek…"

"I wanna show you what I see tonight."

Derek continues to slowly hum the words, and Stiles glances over the crowd around them. There's his dad. Oh, and there's Scott. There's, like, EVERYONE he knows. "Derek, people are staring…"

"I don't care."

Stiles relaxes as he realizes that Derek means it. There's no way he would be doing this if he cared what anybody else thought. And, if Derek doesn't care, he shouldn't either. He presses just a little bit closer and closes his eyes.

"'Cause you'll always be wanted…" Derek finishes singing as the song ends.

Stiles looks at him with wide, shocked but happy eyes. He lets himself be pulled in for a kiss. And, Stiles believes every word Derek has told him. He feels wanted, and it's amazing.


End file.
